Wandering Fire
by TranquilSeraph
Summary: Usagi's parents have gotten her a new babysitter, namely one ChiChi Son. A lot of things happen, for the good and for the bad.
1. Chapter One

"**Wandering Fire"  
****Chapter One  
****By: TranquilSeraph**

**Author Note**: I know this is a long overdue story, but since I don't have a computer at home, there's not much I can do about that. My mom decided to throw mine outside, so I've got to type all of this and upload it at school. Anyway, this is a completely new idea, and I've done a lot of work on it, so don't be afraid to give me constructive criticism.

**Ages:  
**Goku: 24  
Chi-Chi: 23  
Gohan: 4  
Usagi: 3  
Ikuko: 23  
Kenji: 25

* * *

**Story:**

She had no concern for what was happening, as she snuck a piece of chocolate candy from her pocket. It didn't matter to her at the moment that she would, now, spend her days with people other than her parents. Her mind was concentrated purely on opening the shiny blue wrapper.

Her parents stood in front of her; one was tall, brown headed, wearing a suit.The other was shorter, in khaki's with a blue shirt, her purple hair falling in waves to her waist. One, soft hand held the girl's left in a tight, but gentle hold.

That hand, soft and gentle, described basically everything about the child's life. The firstthree years of her life had been led by her parents. She had been protected from everything they deemed bad, and exposed to everything they thought good. Since she was raised this way, she was almost always cheerful, and saw only goodness in everything. Her parents hoped she would always stay that naïve.

They never raised a hand to her, hardly ever scolded her. She had grown to be a curious, bright, and an always adventurous toddler, who had a knack for getting into trouble.

The door to the small, white, house opened, revealing a small woman. She smiled, the twinkle reaching all the way to her dark eyes. "Ikuko, Kenji! Come in." They smiled, but Kenji shook his head.

"No, we just came to drop Usagi off. We need to get going. Usagi, behave for Mrs. Chi-Chi." Ikuko nudged Usagi in front of them, where she studied Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi watched as they hugged Usagi, holding her tight, before walking away. Fully expecting tears, Chi-Chi turned to the girl, only to find her waving enthusiastically at her parents.

'_Maybe this won't be so bad,'_ Chi-Chi thought as she led Usagi into the living room, where a child and man sat on the couch. "Usagi, this is my husband, Goku, and Gohan, our son," Chi-Chi stated, placing a hand on the child's small shoulder. Goku grinned, and knelt beside Usagi. She smiled, looking at his eyes.

"Hi," Goku greeted.

"Hello." Her voice, light and soft, reminded him of music, and he suddenly wanted to hear her sing. The slight lisp that made her L's sound like W's just endeared her more to him.

He'd never seen anyone who looked so delicate; she already showed a slim build. Her blonde curls were held back in large buns on both sides of her head, with streamers that fell to her ears. Her large, cerulean, eyes sparkled with an inner light. Her nose was small and slightly upturned at the end. Although she had pale, milky, skin her cheeks had a natural blush.

Slowly, she raised a small hand, and placed it on his tan cheek. They studied each other for a few moments,he felt like she could see into his soul. "Wanna play a game?" Gohan asked a couple of minutes later, as he jumped from the couch.

"Yea!" Her attention broken, she dropped her hand, and followed Gohan to his room.

"She's really sweet," Chi-Chi stated, smiling.

"Yea." She let the minor mistake in language pass, and instead started cleaning. Goku went out to fish, since that's what they were having for supper.

As Chi-Chi washed a dirty bowl, she thought back. Originally, she had been against watching someone else's child, since most were so wild and undisciplined now. What had swayed her determination not to watch a child was the extra fifty dollars a week. Then, there was the fact that Chi-Chi and Ikuko had been friends since they were children, even before she hadmet Goku.Ikuko had been adamant that she wouldn't hire a stranger.

When Gohan and Usagi went outside to play hide-and-go-seek, Chi-Chi was relieved since she could watch them from the kitchen window. She soon found out that watching Usagi would take up most of her time that day, since she had fallen multiple times when she got distracted while running from Gohan. Though Usagi didn't seem hurt, it still made her gut clench with every tumble.

As Chi-Chi started lunch, she hummed a lullaby she used to sing to Gohan as a baby, when he wouldn't sleep. _'I hope I have a daughter someday,'_ she thought as she smiled, softly. Chi-Chi knew she'd have to give up Gohan, since she knew he wanted to be a fighter like his father; He wouldn't be her baby anymore. He wouldn't want to be coddled, or spoiled.

If she had a girl, a child more than likely not interested in fighting, she would always have her baby girl; she would always be needed.

"Goku, Gohan, Usagi! Lunch!" Chi-Chi yelled, as she set the bowls on the table. The sound of running feet reached her ears 2 seconds before they appeared at the dinner table. Goku and Gohan instantly started eating, while Usagi sat back, looking at Chi-Chi with expectant eyes. "What's wrong, Usagi?"

"Mama doesn't let me eat, until its ok." Chi-Chi smiled, grasping her meaning.

"Ok, eat." Usagi smiled, digging into her food with the same speed and hunger as Gohan and Goku. Through out the meal Usagi's constant chatter filled the air. She talked about anything and everything. It almost seemed like between talking and eating, she never took a breath.

The sudden moisture that covered the table rapidly started spreading. "Sorry." Usagi fumbled with the half empty glass setting it right side up. Chi-Chi glanced at her as she grabbed a rag, and seeing the tears in her eyes, smiled.

"Its fine, Usagi. It's just a spill, no harm done," Goku said, ruffling her hair.

"Really?" Her eyes searched for Chi-Chi's, looking for anger.

"It's ok," Chi-Chi answered, mopping up the last of the spill. Usagi smiled, placated.

The rest of the day went by smoothly, until four o'clock, when Usagi's parents came to pick her up. "So, how was she?" Ikuko asked as they waited in the living room for Goku to bring Usagi downstairs.

"She was wonderful. How'd you do it?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Believe me, we don't know," Ikuko answered, provoking laughter. They were interrupted by the pounding of little feet on the stairs.

"Mama!" Ikuko smiled, as she swung the child up, settling her on her hip.

"See you tomorrow, Chi-Chi," Kenji stated as they walked out the door. Chi-Chi grinned at the small hand, which waved even as they drove away.

* * *

**Author Note: **So…good, bad, mediocre? Tell me what you think and suggest corrections or edits. 


	2. Chapter Two

**Author Note:** So, this is the long awaited chapter two! I thought that I knew how I was going to write this, but apparently, I don't. Anyway, I need your feedback! Um...so...should Usa be with Gohan, or with Mirai Trunks?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the storylines, or characters from either SM or DBZ.

**

* * *

**

Wandering Fire  
Chapter Two  
By: TranquilSeraph

* * *

"Come on, Usagi! You get to meet the rest of the gang," Gohan urged, as he helped the six-year-old out of the taxi. Chi-Chi watched as he took the girl's smaller hand in his, and smiled at her. 

Gohan and Usagi had became increasingly close over the last two years, and he never let her leave his sight until she went home. They had a relationship resembling that of a younger sister and older brother. "Will they like me, Gohan?" The little girl asked, as she looked into his black eyes. He smiled.

"Of course, Usa! They'll love you." A smiled slowly spread over the small girl's face.

"Ok, Let's go!" They ran forward, only stopping when she tripped. She quickly got back up, as it was a common occurrence, and they continued onward.

"Always the same Usagi." Chi-Chi stated softly to herself, as she followed the excited pair.

They ran into the large building. Chi-Chi followed, and when she finally got inside the small girl darted behind her legs. "Who is this, Chi-Chi?" Bulma asked, as she walked forward. Kneeling down, she leaned to the side, only to have the child dart around the other side. Chi-Chi pulled the child in front of her, smiling. "This little angel is Usagi." Usagi grinned brightly, looking at the older woman.

"I like your hair." She reached out a small hand, and touched the soft blue hair, lightly. "I wish I had blue hair."

"Thank you! You're such a sweetie. But, I think your hair is beautiful as it is," Bulma stated, smiling at the girl.

"Mommy says it's the color of sunshine."

"And right she is. The food is ready, would you like some?"

"Yes, please." The 6-year-old grasped the woman's hand n hers, as they walked over to the large three tables.

'You've done it again, Usagi. You do it so naturally that it's quite incredible.' Chi-Chi thought, as she watched Bulma scoop Usagi's specified food onto a plate. 'You touch so many people.'

Smiling, she walked over and started a plate of her own. For once, she didn't have to cook, and she was going to love every minute of it.

* * *

After eating, they all sat around the room, watching the two children and chiaotzu hide from each other. "So, you babysit Usagi?" Tien asked Chi-Chi, as he leaned back in his chair. 

"Yes. Usagi is the daughter of my childhood friend, Ikuko. Ikuko is close to giving birth to their son now. Usagi's so excited," She smiled, as she watched the topic of their conversation dodge Gohan, to hide behind a chair.

"Are you going to watch their baby?" Bulma asked, glancing at her dark-haired friend.

"Not for the first couple of months. Usagi will be spending a month or two at our house, so that Ikuko can get used to taking care of a baby again."

Suddenly, Usagi walked over to Piccolo. She raised her arms, as she looked at him. Glancing at Chi-Chi, he frowned. "What does she want?"

"She wants you to pick her up, and hold her. It's about time for her nap," Chi-Chi stated, as she looked at him.

After standing before him for a few minutes, they watched as tears started to slowly fall down her face. "Are you that scared of her, Piccolo? She won't bite!" Chi-Chi stated, as she walked over to the child. She lifted her into her arms, and carried her back over to the seat. She eased into it, before starting to rock. She knew that Usagi was a sensitive child, and that she also was not used to being rejected.

She whispered soothing sounds to Usagi, happy that her sobs started to become softer. Within a few minutes, she was asleep. Gohan, who had been sitting in front of Chi-Chi, on the floor, glared at his mentor. "Couldn't you just do what she wanted?" He snapped.

"Gohan, calm down! He didn't mean to hurt her, and he doesn't know her! He's not sure how to handle a child like that. After all, you never wanted to be held as a child," Chi-Chi reprimanded. She watched as Gohan's face lowered in guilt.

"I'm sorry, Piccolo. I just don't like Usa being hurt. I know you didn't mean it."

"That's all right." They sat in silence, until Bulma turned to Chi-Chi.

"How did you all explain to Usagi about Goku? About…everything?" Bulma asked, as she looked at her friend. She knew that the whole Son family was very attached to the little girl, and she was afraid what would happen to them if she was suddenly taken away.

"We told her that some of you are fighters, but not in a bad way. That Goku left for a while, but he will be back. She cried for hours every time Goku or Gohan left for a long period of time." She glanced down at the small child, who was sleeping soundly. One small hand gripped Chi-Chi's shirt, and the other was curled under her face. "She talks about Goku coming back all the time."

* * *

"Come on Usagi, Gohan! It's time to leave." Chi-Chi called, as she grabbed their jackets. She and Gohan watched as Usagi hugged everyone, except for Piccolo. Staring up at the large man, she simply hugged his leg tightly.

"Bye everyone!" Usagi waved one hand at the group, before heading out the door. Gohan quickly followed, after yelling a goodbye.

"Bye, Guys!" Chi-Chi stated, smiling. She turned, and walked out the door.


	3. Chapter Three

**Author Note:** So, this is the long awaited (I hope) Chapter Three of Wandering Fire. I've actually had it done for a while, and have been debating whether or not I should post it. Anyway, comments are always welcome! Thank you if you reviewed my last chapter!

* * *

**Wandering Fire  
****Chapter Three**

It was a monumental day. It was a birthday party, the eleventh for Usagi. They had all gathered at Capsule Corp, bringing presents with them. The Sons, The Briefs, Bulma, Vegeta, Yamcha, Tien, Piccolo, and Chiaotzu were all gathered around the beaming eleven year old. Yet, she was the only one completely happy. They all smiled, but their hearts were hurting.

The others knew that this would be the last day they would see her. No one had told her, since they didn't want to ruin her happiness. Her parents were moving, and it didn't make sense to drive two hours everyday so that she could remain in home schooling with Gohan.

Currently, she was sitting at the head of the large table, with all of her brightly wrapped presents piled in front of her. "Are you ready, Usagi?" Goku asked, as he ruffled her golden colored tresses. He grinned as she laughed, the high tinkling sound infecting his heart with joy.

"Yeah, come on!" She bounced up and down in her chair, making her waist length hair sway. Her hands moved nervously in her lap, twisting her pink dress into wrinkles.

"Ok. Here's the first one." He set the large box, which was wrapped in shiny pink paper, in front of her. "This one's from Bulma."

They watched as she tore into it, the paper flying everywhere. Suddenly, she grinned, and pulled her present from the tissue paper. "It's beautiful! Thank you, Bulma!" It was a necklace, and at the end was a moon. Inside the points of the blue rimmed crescent moon was a star. The necklace was made of gold, and at the center of the star was a diamond.

"You're welcome, Usa." Bulma stated, grinning widely. Usagi jumped from her seat and tackled the woman in a hug. After letting go, she reclaimed her seat. "Here's the one from Piccolo." Goku set a black silk bag in front of her. A golden rope ran around the top, holding it closed.

She slowly opened it, and pulled one of the smooth, glowing stones out. She turned it over in her hands, reveling in the warm feel of the stone. She held it to her face, her eyes wide in wonder. She glanced up at Piccolo, and grinned. "It's wonderful Piccolo. Thank you."

Waiting to hug him until later, she stayed in her seat. The next present was something that the Son Family took great pride in. It was a large brown, leather bound book. The thick cream colored pages were covered with pictures.

Every picture that had ever been taken of Usagi with the Z senshi was in that book. She had multiple pictures with everyone, but the most with the Son Family. They all knew the book was filled with smiles.

Closing the book, She smiled at the three people closest to her. "I love it. Thank you." She hugged them before going back to her seat. Another book, midnight blue, was put in front of her.

"This is from Gohan." She already knew what it was; something very important to Gohan. All of the hours of motionless posing for him had paid off.

Flipping through the pages, she smiled. "Thank You." She held him close, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. He laces his arms around her waist, as she buried her face into his shoulder. "I love you, Gohan," She whispered softly, before letting go.

The rest of her presents were opened quickly, and they included a set of videotapes from the whole gang (every one had a special message from each person), a set of fairytale books from Krillin, a pink stuffed rabbit from Yamcha that had her name on it, and a set of crystal stars and planets from Tien and Chiaotzu.

Finally, they came to the last present. Vegeta's. Usagi was anxious to see what the Saiyan prince had brought her. It wasn't a large box, or one wrapped elegantly. It was a simple white box, with a pink bow on top. Though it didn't look that special, she knew that he had put a lot of thought into it. After all, Usagi was the only one who knew about the present Vegeta had bought Bulma.

* * *

She had been walking around Capsule Corp, lost. Trying to find her way back, she opened every door to try and find someone who could help. Gripping the last door handle at the end of the hallway, she swung it open.

Surprisingly, Vegeta was sitting at the large bay window, looking out upon the people gathered in the backyard. "Sorry, Vegeta. I'll go." She prepared to leave, yet he whipped around to look at her.

"Come here, Usagi." His dark unflinching stare made her uneasy. Shifting from foot to foot, she nodded. Walking forward, she noticed the small box in his hands.

"Why aren't you outside, Vegeta?" She asked, as she tentatively sat beside him. He smirked at her, before looking back out at the people.

"How many of them forgive me, Usagi? Really in their hearts, hold nothing against me?" He questioned as he returned his gaze to her eyes. The churning pain and loneliness in his eyes stabbed at her heart, making her hold her breath. After a few moments, she sighed.

"Goku does," She answered, simply. He laughed mockingly. There was one person that could match the small girl's naiveté, and that was the third class Saiyan, Kakkarot.

"Do you know, have they told you, how many people or civilizations I've killed! Millions of people died by my hands, and I shot them down without regret." He was trying to shock the pure-hearted girl, yet was surprised when she smiled, sadly. She placed a pale hand on his arm, and he was comforted by the warmth.

"Vegeta, what you've done…no longer matters. You've changed for the good now, and that's the important thing," She stated quietly, as she clasped her hands together. He was shocked by her sincerity. "Even f it did matter, what you did is understandable. You were forced into a life of servitude under Freiza, and you closed yourself off so that the quilt wouldn't rip you apart. You vowed to kill him, by becoming a super-saiyan, by becoming stronger. Yet, you found that Kakkarot, Goku, did what you could not." She looked into his eyes, smiling.

"How do you know all of this?" He demanded, as he grabbed her shoulders. It hurt, but she wouldn't let on. She continued to look into his eyes, wishing he could feel the love she offered.

"You're not really angry at Kakkarot, Vegeta. You're angry at yourself for not being able to defeat Freiza, to fulfill your promise. You train harder so that you can defeat Goku, and prove to yourself, that you are strong." He dropped his hands from her shoulders.

"You assume too much!" Vegeta yelled, as he looked away from her. He had to look away, because what he saw in her cerulean eyes shook him to the core. He saw acceptance. He saw everything that he had ever wanted, needed, in her eyes. It shocked him that this slip of a girl could give him so freely what others could not.

His eyes widened when he felt her arms encircle his shoulders. "It doesn't matter if they don't forgive you, Geta. I do, and I love you," She whispered into his ear. She hid nothing from him, and she wasn't scared of his capacity for violence. He had the power to rip her to pieces, yet she didn't turn from him.

After a few minutes of silence, he showed her what was in the box, and he silently took pride in her gasp. Inside were two earrings, and at the end of each was a small circular stone. It was clear, yet on the inside all of the colors shifted beautifully, creating a wonderful cascade of color.

* * *

She knew that he hadn't given the present to Bulma yet, since he wanted to wait until the perfect moment. She was still with Yamcha after all.

Slowly, she opened the box. Reaching into it, she lifted the book out. Flipping it open, she smiled. At first glance, it was a simple history book for Planet Vegeta. Studying it closer it held more information then that. It was filled with customs, beliefs, and everything about the society. In the very back was Vegeta's life, in his own words. He made no attempt to hide who he was from the child, merely taking the acceptance she offered.

The last page was a vow of allegiance, for her to give to Vegeta if she wished. In return, she would receive his protection, and would become a member of his council. In short, it basically meant that she would be like a member of his family. Meeting the prince's black gaze, she nodded. Going forward, she knelt to one knee in front of him.

"I, Usagi Tsukino, hereby swear my allegiance to the rightful heir--"

"Usa, what are you doing?" Gohan asked, stepping forward.

"Of Planet Vegeta," She continued, as if she hadn't heard him. "King Vegeta, until my soul has parted for the afterlife." She looked up at Vegeta, and smiled.

He stepped forward. "I, King Vegeta, hereby place under my protection, Usagi Tsukino. No harm shall be put upon her by anyone, or they shall report to me.She is now the head of my council, and, should the need arise, my rightful heir." A few seconds passed in which Vegeta reveled in the moment. Now, he had the family he had always secretly wanted.

"There you go again, Vegeta. Spouting off more of that crap from your dead society to a little girl!" Bulma stated, as she stepped forward to help Usagi up. Vegeta held his hand out, and Usagi placed her small hand in his. He pulled her up, and she frowned at Bulma.

"You should be ashamed of yourself, Bulma," She stated, quietly. She moved closer to the Saiyan Prince, and gripped his shirt with one small hand. He showed no emotion, simply watched the scene. "You judge him on his past, and will not accept him as a person. His past, his people, they were important to him! Just like Earth and it's people are important to you. How would you feel if your world were destroyed, like his was?" Her voice was quiet, yet they could all see the anger burning in her eyes.

"Horrible," Bulma acknowledged, as she blushed in embarrassment.

"He is doing this, not to press his opinions on you or anyone else, but to help you understand him so that you can accept him fully. He is doing what anyone would do. He is not brainwashing me, or lying to me, he is simply taking the acceptance that I try to offer everyone." Bulma took an unsteady step back as the small girl's angry, yet quiet, tone washed over her.

"I'm sorry." Bulma's voice came out quietly, close to a whisper. Usagi laughed, before walking forward to hug the taller woman.

"I know. I just want you to understand that I love you **all**. I would hope you'd all try to get along, for my sake." She pulled back, and smiled at Bulma. "Now, let's eat!" They all laughed, and followed her to the cake.

The day passed quickly, and before they knew it, Usagi's parents were there to take her home. They all had hugged her, and were at the last person, Gohan.

He had Usagi in his arms, and he was gripping her tightly. His face was buried into her hair, and he was trying desperately to memorize everything about her. He breathed in the sweet, vanilla scent of her hair, and sighed. Her arms were wrapped around his waist, her hands laced behind him.

He pulled away slightly, to look into her large, cerulean eyes. "I love you, Usa," He stated, quickly. He blushed as she grinned. Raising a delicate hand, she pushed some dark hair from his face, and let the pale fingers trail over his cheek.

"I love you, too. I'll never forget you," She whispered. She watched as his eyes widened in surprise. Looking into her eyes again, he could see the sadness in them, that she had hidden before.

"You know?" She nodded, letting her smiled fade.

"I didn't want to make it harder then it already was. We will see each other again, so don't forget me." Tears filled his eyes, as he nodded. The pain was already starting, stabbing his heart.

"I promise. I never could." She kissed his cheek, before turning to the others with a smile. "I love you all! Goodbye!" She blew them all a kiss, before climbing into the waiting car. Instantly, he missed the warmth she offered.

Chi-Chi watched her waving hand until she couldn't see the car anymore. She turned to the others, and found most were fighting tears, or staring at the ground, frowning. She turned to Gohan, and found that he was staring at the ground, his head lowered. His hands fell to his sides, slack. He raised a tear-stained face to her. "I know I'll see her again, but it still hurts."

She hugged him, knowing that there was nothing she could say to make it better. Gohan wrapped his arms around his mother, as much to comfort her as himself. He was silently thinking. That night had marked the first time he'd ever been the first one to say 'I love you'. It shocked him, to know that he meant it more then ever, and he hadn't even known the depth of his own feelings. Already, his heart felt like it had been ripped out, and put into a blender.


	4. Chapter Four

**Author's Note: Well, this is a long overdue update to this story. I'm sorry it's taken so long, but I've just been at a standstill with it. I don't know how to get the story to where I want it to go. Anyway, feel free to comment and criticize my work. I need major help with it. I need to know what mistakes I might be making. **

If anyone feels like they would like to be my editor please email me at stillrain at gmail . com

* * *

**Wandering Fire  
Chapter Four

* * *

**

The dark-haired woman sighed as her friend spaced out again. It was obvious there was something bothering the blonde-haired woman. She was becoming clumsier and she couldn't concentrate. She was even losing interest in food. Her actions were smooth and methodical, with no thought behind them.

"Usa, what's this?" Rei asked, as she pushed the star covered blanket aside. She pulled a box out from under the small bed. On the top of the box was one word written in hasty script. _Memories_.

"Sorry, Rei. What were you saying?" Usagi asked. She smiled at her friend, noticing the worry in her dark eyes.

"I asked you what this box was." Rei pulled the top off. Dust flew everywhere, choking the two girls. "Don't you ever clean?"

"This is my past." She wiped the book off with her hand. It was the book Vegeta had given her. "These are all things from my past. I wanted to forget them, so I put them in this box. This is the first time I've looked at them since I turned thirteen." She set a multitude of things aside until she came to another large book. "Ah, here it is." She moved to sit beside her friend and opened the book to the first page.

It was a picture almost as big as the whole page. She, a happy four-year-old, was in a light pink Chinese-style dress with blue blossoms winding from the collar down to the hem. She was sitting in Chi-Chi's lap, who was wearing a dress exactly like hers, but in red. Gohan was dressed exactly like Goku, in a white button down shirt, and black pants. He sat in his father's lap, his hand grasping her own. They were all smiling.

"This is my…well…they were my other family, I guess you could say." She stated, as she trailed a fingernail over the faces in the picture.

"You mean the Sons?" Rei asked. She was surprised how happy Usagi was in that picture. She had never seen that special smile before. It seemed like now there was a part of Usagi missing. She would never be that perfectly happy again.

"Yes. Gohan is their son. That's Goku and Chi-Chi. I stayed with them while my parents worked. We were all very close." She flipped the page to one of her with Vegeta. "This is my…guardian I guess you can say. Vegeta." It was at her eleventh birthday. She was smiling at the camera, while he was scowling. The only hint that he liked her was his eyes trained on her and the curve of his body towards her. It was as if he was trying to protect her.

"You all look so happy. Why did your parents make you stop seeing them?"

"They didn't make me stop seeing them, exactly. There just wasn't a need for a baby-sitter anymore, when mom quit working so she could be a homemaker. Plus, she wanted me to start going to regular school, so that I could socialize with more kids my own age. Up until that point I had been home-schooled with Gohan." She was silent for a second, running her finger over the smiling faces in a new picture.

She went through all the pictures in that book. It took nearly two hours to explain them. When she was done, she placed the book in her lap and turned to her friend. "I had forgotten how much I loved them. I miss them so much." She surprised herself when she felt the tears fall down her face. The ache had not gone away as she had thought. She merely suppressed it, and now that she was dwelling on her past, it hurt like the very first day.

Rei smiled sadly at her friend. "It will be okay." She pulled her friend into a hug. _'I'll make it ok. I promise.'_ After a few minutes, Rei couldn't help but cry for her friend's sadness. They stayed that way, until they both fell into an exhausted sleep.

* * *

They stepped from the hover car to look at the restaurant. "I still don't understand why I have to go," The man grumbled. He yanked at the tight collar of his button down shirt. 

"Stop whining, Vegeta. We haven't seen the whole group since Majin Buu. The least you could do is be quiet," The woman retorted, as she glared at him. Frowning, she drug him into the restaurant. She led him to their table and they sat down. The rest of the groups was already there. It was a rather large booth, and they all fit. The group included: Tien, Chaiozu, Yamcha, Goku, Chi-Chi, Gohan, Videl, Bulma, then Vegeta. Piccolo had chosen not to come, and Goten and Trunks were at home with a babysitter.

She took in the beautiful painted walls, the large dance floor, and the romantic lighting of candles. It was very elegant. She was happy that they had come. She had missed the fun times when everyone got together.

Turning her attention to the waiter, they ordered.

* * *

He was bored. His black eyes looked at everything for a few seconds but never fixed on any particular thing. Turning to the girl beside him, he frowned. Videl. She had pushed this dinner more then he had. He hadn't been looking forward to wearing a tux. 

Her hair was cut short. Her dress was a dark blue, clinging to her well-defined form. She was beautiful. She was his. He had proposed last month under a beautiful starry sky. She had instantly said yes. It was wonderful... but somehow, it didn't feel right. Her eyes were a little off. Something was wrong.

His eyes turned to the dance floor. Not many were dancing, just two or three couples. His eyes settled on one couple and he lost his thoughts following them. The woman, she seemed farmiliar. Blonde hair was held back with clips, cascading to her knees in waves. A sapphire halter dress accentuated her curves, pulling in under her bust. It cut off a little above the knees, revealing small white heels.

Then there was the man. He was tall, well over six feet. Black hair pulled back from his face, a constant grin on his lips. He twirled the girl around and handled her as if he owned her. As if he had been dancing with her for years. They were a beautiful couple.

He watched as they twirled once more, and the man glided them into a dip. They made a perfect picture.

They left the dance floor and he returned his attention back to his table. His father sat beside him, pulling a little at his neck tie. He had hardly ever worn such things, and it was bothering him. Gohan laughed at his father's childishness before starting to eat his food.

He was startled a few seconds later, when Vegeta stood up. He walked away from them all, ignoring Bulma's calls. He went right up to the people that Gohan had been looking at. _I hope he doesn't offend them_. A few seconds passed. "Usagi?"


End file.
